McBoo
Murphy Quinton McBoo (also known as MQM) is a the main Boo character in the McBoo Series, created by of EEA Inc. He is a Pink Boo, wearing a red Mario cap that says MQM (his initials) on it and wears a small red bow tie. Biography McBoo appeared in Mario Party 6 in the party board, Towering Treetop as the large Pink Boo that stole Coins or Stars for players. After his plan was a success, he was put in charge of the Pink Boo clan by King Boo. He wore a hat and bow tie so he would look different from the other Pink Boos. He is the sidekick of King Boo meaning that he is a villain. However, in spin off games, like Fantendo Civil War, McBoo appears as one of the heroes. He is a neutral character like Shadow the Hedgehog. EEA Inc. hinted in his McBoo's Mansion biography that a part of him wanted to leave the Boo Troop which he later does in McBoo's Mansion 2 but rejoins at the end of the game, meaning that he is still a villain. McBoo is the smartest of his four friends (O'Lantern, Akro Bat, and Ghoularry) but tends to be a bit clumsy and has fun scaring people for no good reason. He also has lots of respect for his king, but still ticks him off when McBoo makes little mistakes. He is also shown to be quite shy at times, especially around Booberry, even after they get married in McBoo's Mansion 2. Appearances McBoo Series McBoo's Mansion O'Lantern's Trick or Tetris? McBoo appears as a playable character in O'Lantern's Trick or Tetris?. McBoo and O'Lantern come back from Trick or Treating to find a bunch of Hungry Boos in need of candy. The two friends must then share all their candy with the Boos. McBoo's Mansion 2 McBoo's Mansion Wii McBoo will appear in McBoo's Mansion Wii but his role is unknown. Clyde Series Other Series McBoo has appeared in nearly every YoshiEgg game to date. He is a major character and is always playable. His friends also appear, as well as his giant mansion. McBoo also appeared in every Karma game, because there is only one so far. He is a partner in Paper Karma. Trivia * McBoo's middle name, Quinton, was named after 's friend. * Though McBoo's first name is really Murphy, he is always called by his last name, similar to O'Lantern. * McBoo was originally going to be white but was changed to pink for unknown reasons. Gallery Sprites File:Mcboo-idle-ML.gif|McBoo's Mansion File:McBoo's_Mansion_2_McBoo_Sprite.png|McBoo's Mansion 2 File:McbooYK.png|Ybrik Kart Artworks File:McBoo_MM.png|McBoo's Mansion File:MQMBoo.png|McBoo's Mansion Wii File:McBoo_MM3.png|McBoo's Mansion 3 File:McBooFF.png|Fantendo Fury File:FF-McBoo.png|Fantendo Forever File:McBoo YEN&PKBATOWG.png|YoshiEgg Nook & Purple Koopa Bro. at the Olympic Winter Games File:McbooIP.jpg|Lemmykoopa24's India Palooza Category:Characters Category:McBoo Series Category:Playable Characters Category:Boos Category:Fantendo Adventures Category:Fantendo Sports Show Guests Category:Fantendo Forever Category:Clyde (series) Category:Fandemonium Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Captains Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:YoshiEgg (series) Category:End of the Line Category:Undead Category:Mascots Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series)